


Ancient Past

by HotaruShidosha



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ancient Egypt, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruShidosha/pseuds/HotaruShidosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Atem (Yami Yuugi's) past. Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient Times

**Author's Note:**

> Edited and reposted April 2014
> 
> Prior to posting this the last time I had no idea of Yami Yugi's Egyptian name so in my editing I changed him from 'Yami' to 'Atem.' My story is an A/U as it was written well before the past was revealed in the anime. So please refrain from telling me if someone's role is wrong or an event is out of place as I had no info of any kind about it. Thank you for taking time to read this ^ ^ In editing this I mainly looked for any grammar errors I might have missed and tried fleshing the chapters out. The gist of the story and such haven't been altered.
> 
> _Italics - thoughts  
>  **_Bold Italics - telepathic speaking_**_

Ancient Past

Chapter 1

Times in Egypt were rough. Pharaoh Aknamkanon, not too long ago, began acting strange as an addiction for a game grew. He had grown ruthless and abusive with each passing day and it was beginning to take affect and darken Egypt. The Pharaoh would be in his room for hours, his servants worrying as shadows and strange energies seem to ooze from his quarters. His people began suffering as his malicious behavior soon poured out through his actions towards his kingdom with increased slavery and workloads.

His last son, having the others died of illness or at birth, was presently in his room growing restless. He had noticed his father's changes in attitude right away and learned to steer clear. Atem walked out onto his balcony while adjusting his white sleeveless shirt, leaning on the stone rail as he peered down at the busy city streets. It was a bright day, the sun shimmering off his armlets and golden choker. It was one of the rare days in Egypt at this time. The people had always thought the prince was special. They seemed to think of him as a child of Ra and, at the same time, a child of Anubus.

He had eyes that were blood red and tri-colored hair. Black. Red. Gold. Gold for his royalty, black for his strength, and red for his fate.

Atem sighed, obviously bored, as he looked down at the land that would be his someday. He watched as the people went on with their busy lives, wishing he was one of them. He then turned around and decided to wonder the halls. Soon, a servant girl found him before he had made his way to the royal gardens. Atem smiled sweetly to her, being polite and to make her feel better. She showed no emotion and spoke quietly, "My prince, your father wishes to speak with you." He looked at her, a frown coming over his face as she failed to realize his kindness.

"Thank you. You may go," She kept her gaze on the ground, afraid for her life even though it was the Pharaoh that was feared. She bowed slightly and left. Atem walked on to his father's room, his eyes wandering around. Ever since his father began shutting himself off from everyone, he had reduced the staff. He only kept a small amount of palace servants around to serve. Other then that there was only the slaves for dancing and entertainment left. However, they had a separate quarters just outside the palace along the gardens so he never minded them. This made the Prince feel as if he was the only other one left in the palace other then the guards which brought him further into depression. Not only was the Prince never allowed to leave the palace grounds but there was no one to make contact with. Letting a sigh escape his lips, Atem glanced around the empty halls as he made his way towards his father's living quarters. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who dare disturbs me?!" The red-eyed prince flinched at the venomous tone, the only comfort knowing that he was summoned by him to save him.

"Father?" Atem called softly. There was a small pause before his father called out to him again.

"Come in, young one." The crimson eyed youth pushed open the door enough for himself and walked in. He couldn't help but notice his father's voice had grown a bit soft. He walked over, though, still expecting the worst, his body tense with stress.

"Father? You wished to see me?" He shifted his gaze to the floor, fear taking over.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to inform you that we have new servants and entertainers. Also, your music instructor has informed me that you are not working hard enough!" Atem cringed at his father's hardening tone.

"Well, I…I…" He didn't know what to say without causing his father to go on a rampage. He clenched his fists, staring at the marble floor as though there was somewhere for him to hide.

"Atem, it is the last class you will ever have to take. Why can you not just show some effort?!" Atem had completed all his other classes. His father had been pushing him. He told his son that he wanted him to be the 'perfect child.' He wanted to make Atem into a strict person, like himself. It didn't seem to effect him though. The prince looked away, afraid.

"I-." Something then caught Atem's eye. It was a small gold box with the Eye of Horus carved on the front. Horus, the sky god, was the protector and symbol of the Pharaoh. The prince suddenly received a stinging slap to the face, turning it the other way.

"Have respect! Look at me when I speak to you!" Atem whimpered, causing his father to smirk. He seemed to like that he had this kind of control on his son. But it wasn't like him at all. Ever since ha had started playing the Shadow Games he had grown cruel. It was just something about them that changed him, twisting him. "Get out of my sight! And I do not want to hear that you are slacking off again!" Angered now about his father's actions towards him, Atem turned quickly so his father wouldn't seen his expression.

 **Atem** , said a voice. However, he had heard it in his head and couldn't tell the gender. Shaking his head, he ignored it and soon found himself in the throne room.

"Ah! How are you today, my prince?" came another voice. This one, however, Atem knew and knew well. The High Priest approached him, just then seeing his face. "Upset your father, I see."

"Do not disrespect me, High Priest," Atem spat bitterly. The High Priest chuckled softly. The prince glared at him, uninterested.

"Did you know we have new slaves?" The priest moved his own dark hair out of his eyes as he spoke.

"I do," Atem murmured, wishing the older man would leave him be. The priest pointed to the red mark on youth's cheek.

"Did you find out before or after-"

"SILENCE!" His voice echoed, causing everyone to freeze and look in their direction. The priest placed a hand on Atem's bare arm.

"Please, Your Highness, calm down," he murmured, feeling he may have pushed a tad too far.

"High Priest, you should be punished for such disrespect," he started, his eyes burning into the older man's green ones. "Luckily for you, however, I am not my father." He looked down at his arm and pulled it away roughly. "Do not touch me," he said rather coldly. The high priest glared at him before bowing and leaving him alone. Atem waved his hand slightly, a sign for everyone to continue what they were doing. Sighing, the red-eyed youth walked over and sat in his seat next to his father's. His father had been preparing him to become Pharaoh but it wasn't what he wanted. He felt so trapped. He was a prince and yet had so many limits. The one that bother him the most was that he wasn't allowed to leave the palace. Not once had he left these walls. Atem tensed as his father came out and sat in his seat next to him. Atem tried to leave but his father grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into his seat.

"Stay," he growled. He turned and clapped his hands. The prince stared dully as the dancers came out to entertain their Pharaoh. He smiled as he relaxed, growling when he noticed his son's reaction. Atem let out a quiet sigh.

 _'They are not dancing to entertain. They are dancing for their lives,'_ Atem thought bitterly. He tensed as his father shifted in his seat. Then something caught his eye. Atem turned his head towards the new dancers coming out on the floor. Most of them looked about Atem's age. He wouldn't have been surprised with the way his father had been. The Pharaoh smiled as he noticed his son show great interest. The main dancer came out and Atem thought his heart was going to explode. She looked to be about his height with dark blue hair that cascaded down in a loose braid reaching about the middle of her back. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that was cut on the sides from the waist down, showing her shapely legs. Also, around her waist was a black ribbon-like belt and on her right arm was a gold armlet. Her bracelets and anklets clanged as she gracefully danced with two small fans. He couldn't see her eyes but he knew without seeing them that they had to be beautiful. "Father? Are these the new dancers?"

"Yes. They are doing a wonderful job."

"Where are they from?" the prince asked, keeping his gaze on the girl. The Pharaoh leaned back in his seat, amused that his son was finaly showing some sort of interest in something. He brought his hand up to motion towards the new dancers as he spoke,

"The city. I decided to hold out on trading slaves from other regions so I had sent out troops to get some new ones." Atem's head snapped in the man's direction in alarm, his gaze wide.

"But, Father," he began to protest, only to be greeted with a raised hand to show he was to be silent. He glared down at his son, feeling he shouldn't have to explain himself.

"I am their Pharaoh. They should return the favor." Atem sulked. He hated it when his father did something like this. The prince moved his hair from his eyes as he slumped in his seat in bitterness. 

"May I leave?" The Pharaoh looked down at his son. 

"Very well," he said after a slight pause. Atem left quickly before he changed his mind. He decided to wait till the dancers returned to their living quarters to meet them. He would talk to the slaves for hours. They were his only friends and would always tell him stories of the lives outside the palace, which, of course, he would listen to with great interest. He especially wanted to meet the blue-haired girl.

 _'She is so beautiful,'_ he thought with a slight blush creeping on his face. _'And quite unique. No one has blue hair. I wonder what color her eyes are.'_ He waited outside near where the servants 'lived' in hopes of catching her before she retired for the evening with the others. After a short while some of the dancers emerged from the palace, having finished their jobs for the night. However, the blue-haired angel wasn't among them. He wandered around the grounds until he found her in the royal garden near the fountain. He smiled as he watched lean on the stone edge to her stare at her reflection. She gasped as his image appeared behind hers in the water's surface, instinctively turning and bowing before him. He shook his head, sighing. "Please, don't. Pretend I'm a commoner." Too worried about how much trouble she could've been in, she remained bowed. _'Poor thing,'_ he thought, _'She is lucky I found her and not my father.'_ He brought his hand up underneath her chin and lifted her head. He was right. Her eyes were beautiful. _'Blue eyes.'_ The girl could feel a faint blush creep over onto her face. "Well, my dear, what are you doing in the garden?" he asked, giving her a sweet smile.

"I am sorry," she whispered, trying to look away. He shook his head, trying to get into her field of vision as she continued to try and avert her gaze.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Relax. I will not hurt you. I am not my father."

"Father?" She knew he was the prince but the people had been worried about the Pharaoh's actions towards the people. She felt this was her chance to find out what exactly was going on inside the palace walls. Atem raised an eyebrow at her question, feeling it to be strange.

"The Pharaoh." She bit her lip, bringing her thick braid over her right shoulder to play with it nervously as she spoke.

"Yes, I know, my prince. But may I ask, what has happened to him?" He sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead as he moved to sit on the stone edge of the fountain.

"I really do not know and I do not wish to speak of it," he murmured, "Anyway, let us change the subject. What is your name?" The question startled her, causing her to gaze into his eyes to see if he was being sincere. His ruby orbs showed no malice or cruelty. In fact, she seemed to feel a sort of warmth from them that she couldn't put her finger on.

 _'Why would he want to know my name?'_ Slaves were just faces without names to royalty. She was still finding it hard that he cared enough but she complied, feeling there was no real harm in it. "Miyu," she answered. She watched his face light up, feeling more and more at ease in his presence.

"What a pretty name. Look, I know this will sound strange but you can call me Atem," he said, readying for the usual response he would receive. He watched her eyes go wide, her voice raising a little in alarm.

"I could never! I would get in trouble for such a thing. It iss disrespectful of me to use your name alone." A small chuckle escaped his lips as he peered into the water, staring at himself in its surface as she had before.

"It's alright. You have nothing to fear from me. It would please me if you called me by my name." She remained silent, twisting her hair a bit nervously. It was then the pair jolted as a deep, stern voice called over to them.

"Hey, you!" Miyu blinked and looked over to see a guard, his face set in a firm glare. Atem continued to stare in the water as nothing was going on, making the girl feel nervous that she may be at the mercy of the guard. Miyu pointed to herself. "Yeah! You! You are not suppose to be here!" He walked over and grabbed her arm roughly, hearing her whimper at the iron grip. He then stopped upon hearing Atem's low, cold voice.

"I'm sorry. But am I not standing …right…here.." he whispered, his eyes flashing towards the man who froze.

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Then let me think. If I did not want her here wouldn't I have sent her away?" The thought seemed reasonable and made the man even more nervous for even bothering to remove the girl from the gardens.

"Well, y-yes, I just thought that -" Atem turned and stared at him hard.

"Well?" The guard let go of the trembling girl, having forgotten to prior due to fear quelling up.

"Forgive me, my prince, f-forgive me," he mumbled, bowing and leaving as quickly as he could. Sighing, Atem turned and continued to stare in the water. Miyu turned to face Atem, relieved that he did what he had done.

"I hate the way they treat you. All of you," he whispered almost breathlessly. She could barely hear him over the faint noise of rushing water from the fountain.

"What?"

"Like you're all just dirt under their feet." He looked up at the darkening sky, stars beginning to glimmer. "You all don't deserve this. To be slaves." Miyu walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. He peered up into her crystal blue eyes, seeing an ease that was not there before.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but you cannot change it."

"I try my best," he replied with a small scoff.

"Thank you by the way. Being new, I do not want to even think about what they would have done to me for being here."

"They would have punished you. Perhaps have you whipped," he answered. She gasped, taking her hand back. "Do not worry. That rarely happens anymore. I won't allow it." He watched her relax, smiling. He let out a small chuckle. Her hands found their way to her hips, her body leaning to the right a bit.

"What is so funny?"

"You. You are so cute," Atem replied with hesitation. She turned a bright shade of red, her hands going to her hair once more to fiddle with her hair again. Watching the entire scene from his balcony, the Pharaoh scowled.

'What is he doing,' he thought to himself. He continued to watched, unnoticed.

"Uhh… th-thank you." He stood from the edge and took her hand, guiding her over to a bench nearby.

"Tell me about yourself," he said, sitting down. "Where are you from? The city?" She nodded. "What is it like out there? I have never left the palace." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Never!" she blurted, unable to hide her surprise. He nodded sadly.

"I am not allowed."

"Not allowed? You are the prince," she said, knitting her brow in confusion at the thought.

"My father. He will not let me. He wants me to become like him." He scoffed, "Like that will happen." Miyu stood, dusting her dress off a bit.

"Well, I hope you know that I think you are very sweet." He smiled, watching her twirl, dancing around a statue of Anubus that decorated the gardens. There were many other statues erected in honor of the Gods all around the gardens.

"You are a very good dancer. I was watching you before. Did you learn how to dance when you lived out there?" She smiled warmly, showing the subject made her very happy.

"Yes. Self-taught. I love to dance." She leaned against the statue with her arm up and bent over her head, looking up at the sky before closing her eyes. Atem stood and quietly walked in front of her. Sensing his presence before her, she opened her eyes, her gaze meeting his. She blushed as he suddenly leaned in, brushing his lips across hers. He kissed her, feeling content when he felt her return the kiss. Above them on his balcony, the Pharaoh was fuming, his grip on the railing tight and causing his knuckles to grow white. His son with a slave! The very thought was making his skin crawl. Atem pulled away slightly and Miyu opened her eyes, still blushing a bright red.

"I think you are sweet as well," he said with a smile. Miyu had butterflies in her stomach but they flew away when a guard and announced that the prince was to see his father immediately. Frowning slightly, Atem turned back to the girl, bringing a hand up to touch her bangs a little. "I will see you again," he whispered. Giving her one last smile, he turned and followed the guard, leaving Miyu in the garden. She stayed there for a minute, repeating everything over in her head. Finally, she brought her hand up to her lips, a smile coming across them as she traced it with her fingertips. Remembering where she was, she hurried off before another guard came and found her.

End chapter


	2. The Cold Dark Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Italics - thoughts_   
>  **Bold Italics - telepathic speaking**
> 
>  
> 
> I originally had used less then and greater then symbols but doesn't seem to like those. Also I wanted to change the twins names to something Egyptian but I couldn't find anything fitting. Perhaps at a later date I will but until then bare with me. Sorry for the Japanese names :(

Chapter 2: The Cold Dark Void

Atem followed the guard, his mind wondering. As he walked he let his fingers glide over the carved stone walls that held stories of the past. He was mainly thinking about the girl he had just shared his first kiss with. He noticed that every time he thought about her he got this warm, safe feeling inside. He had felt that way when his father had a heart and loved him. Also before his mother had died. It had been so long since he had felt that way, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

His mother died when he was very young of a fever. In Egypt, it was rare to get a fever and fatal if you did. The healers tried their best but to no avail the Queen died with her young son crying at her side. Atem hated healers. He never trusted them or their pathetic methods. He didn't believe in them.

The guard stopped and turned to face the prince, opening the door. Walking in, Atem immediately saw the Pharaoh's advisor. He hated him and promised himself that when he became Pharaoh that he would be the first to go. Then that stupid guard from the garden. Upon seeing the red-eyed boy, the advisor turned toward the Pharaoh. "Your Majesty, your son has arrived." The Pharaoh glanced at the boy before turning towards the others in the room and motioning his hand as if to spirit them away.

"Yes, I know, thank you. Now. Everyone, GET OUT!" All the guards followed the advisor out after bowing. Atem heard the fool whisper something as he whisked by, his robes brushing against the boy from being so close in order to make sure he was heard.

"Good luck." Atem could feel a knot forming in his stomach. What could have happened that his father was like this? He was so scared that his mind could only draw a blank.

"Now, Atem, I have something to discuss with you," he said, the anger seething through each word. The youth began shaking uncontrollably, his body betraying his will to try and be strong in his father's presence. He looked around the room, a wave of loneliness washing over him.

"Yes, father?" Atem did his best not to stutter, but he wasn't sure if he could do it again.

"Well, I-"

"Pardon me, My Lord, but the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt has just arrived," the adviser cut in, knowing he wouldn't get himself in trouble for interrupting with such important news. The Pharaoh bristled, a look of shock coming across his face at the new information that was given to him. He began waking towards the doorway, his thoughts turning away from the prince.

"He never announced he would be here. And to be here at this hour?" The cloaked adviser shook his head, unsure himself as to why their guest would be here.

"I know, but he says its important."

"It must be if he himself came. I'll talk to you later." He brushed past the trembling boy, leaving his room. As soon as the door closed, Atem fell to his knees, crying. He had never seen his father so angry. He shuddered as his body finally remembered to breathe. He felt like his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest, his ears ringing with the sound. He leaned on his arms against the marble floor, watching teardrops hit it with a small plip sound.

 **Atem** sang a voice. It was the one he had heard earlier. Atem It sang again. He looked up, holding back another sob and wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"W-who's there," he managed to choke out. He scanned the room, knowing for sure that everyone had been sent out.

 **Atem, come play with us.** Atem stood, looking for the source of the mysterious voice. Then, he saw it again. The gold plated box with the Eye. He walked up to the table that it was on, making sure no one else was in the room. Carefully, he opened it to find an incomplete puzzle. There were four or five pieces missing from an upside down pyramid made of gold. Blinking, he lifted it out, examining it. **Finish it.** He looked around then picked up the remaining pieces, putting them in place.

\---

"Ah. Pharaoh of Lower Egypt, I welcome you," Atem's father said with open arms. The other Pharaoh turned to greet the older man, his dark blue eyes peering at him through his brown bangs. "Lord Seto, what brings you to my realm?"

"Thank you, but I am here on business. We have a problem," Seto said as he adjusted his headdress.

"What sort of problem do you speak of?" The older man's gaze fixed on Seto's little companion at his side, the young Pharaoh's little brother. The boy hid behind Seto's legs, trying to keep his gaze away from the older man.

"It seems a few certain people have been summoning monsters every once in a while. I've tracked them. I also heard it's happening here. However, it's only one person."

"Oh? Really?" The young Pharaoh nodded, watching the other intently.

"My men found out that the boy doing it here is named Bakura. A true menace in your realm I am to understand."

"That damn thief?!" The brown-haired Pharaoh waited for his chance to speak again.

"There are only two people doing it in my kingdom but its causing quite a stir."

'Summoning monsters from the Shadow Realm, eh?' Seto fixed his ice blue eyes on the elder Pharaoh, waiting for a response. "Hmm, this could be a bit of a problem. Come, we should discuss this elsewhere."

"Yes, but where is your son? My brother would like to see him." The Pharaoh turned to a guard, watching him straighten as attention was brought unto him.

"Go find the prince and bring him here. Tell him that he has a guest."

"Yes, sire." He turned back to Seto.

"Please, come this way. Your brother may stay with my adviser until the prince comes if he wishes." Mokuba nodded as did Seto, who knelt down beside him, placing his hands on the small boy's shoulders.

"Stay with the adviser until then, okay?"

"Okay, brother," the boy said quietly while rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. With that, Seto stood and followed the Pharaoh into another room. The dark haired prince peered up and the cloaked adviser, his dark cobalt eyes trying to see if he could see the man under his hood. "He is coming, right?" The man bowed slightly in respect, his grasp firmly on his staff.

"Yes, Your Highness. They are summoning him now."

\---

In the quiet of his father's room, Atem had one more piece left, bringing it up to examine it before placing it. The eye. The centerpiece of the entire puzzle. He watched the fire light reflect off its golden surface, the shine dancing across his face as he moved it about. He gently set it in place and examined it, holding it by it's chain. Suddenly, it started to glow. **Atem, come play with us. Come play with us in the Shadow Realm!** For Atem, the world went black.

\---

"Your Highness! Your Highness, the Prince of Lower Egypt wishes to see you! Your Majesty!" The guard continued to knock, knowing he was in there. Upon not hearing anything, he pushed the door open and walked in. 'Strange. He was in here. I know it.' His eyes scanned the room, finding not a soul to be seen within the Pharaoh's chambers. He ran out and alarmed the other guards to search for the prince.

"What is the meaning of this?! Where is the young prince?" the adviser demanded as he slammed his staff into the marble, watching the guards scurry about searching like their lives depended on it.

"He is missing." The adviser looked around, then back at the guard, fear coming across his face.

"Well? FIND HIM!"

\---

 **Welcome, Atem, to our world.** The voice seemed clearer in his head now and it almost sounded like two people were 'talking' at once. Everywhere Atem looked it was black. He walked around but it seemed like he was going nowhere.

"Hello?" His voice echoed, "Is somebody there?"

**Yes, Atem, and we want you to play with us.**

"Play? If you want me to 'play' then show yourself to me."

 **As you wish.** Two figures phased in front of him, one male and one female. Both had black hair and sickly, pale blue eyes. The girl had a scar on her right cheek and was wearing a white headband and sleeveless dress. The boy had a scar as well but it was on his left. He was wearing a white headband as well and a loose white, sleeveless shirt and pants.

"Who are you," Atem whispered.

"My name is Hikari."

"And I am Kage."

"There can be no light without a shadow. Your world is light and ours is it's shadow," They both said in unison again.

"And now..."

"We welcome you to it," Kage finished. Atem stared at them. He didn't know what to make of this. The one named Hikari walked up to Atem, who flinched at the sudden movement.

"My brother and I have brought you here. Would you like to play our game?" She smiled at him, enjoying his startled expression.

"Your brother?" Atem managed.

"We are twins," Kage cut in. Atem nodded, seeing a great deal of resemblance. Atem then creased his brow in confusion as his attention came back to the topic at hand.

"What game?" he demanded, his glare fixed on the other male.

"Why the one your father has come to love so much," the brother stated, nonchalantly. Atem's eyes widened at this, his mind trying to grasp on what he was being told.

"M-my father? He has been here?"

"Yes. He is quite the stubborn one," the sister began as she moved her hair behind her left ear, her gaze dull and lifeless.

"And speaks about you at times..."

"Which is how we found out about you," she finished sweetly. It was a sort of sickly sweet as if she has something cruel in mind. She put her hand under his chin, tilting it up. "You have such beautiful eyes," she whispered in admiration.. Atem, too afraid to answer, stayed put even though he wanted to pull away. Her hands were so cold, lifeless it seemed. He remembered Miyu when he had taken her hand, the warmth that she held within her. Everything about her was so full of life. He was beginning to wonder if would ever leave this dreadful place. "You are afraid." Atem was brought back to reality, hearing the girl before him speak. "I see it in your eyes. Why are you afraid? Because you are unsure of what's going on? Is it us? This place?"

"All of it," he whispered, pulling away from her. It was then he felt something on his chest. He looked down to find the puzzle he had finished from his father's box around his neck. "W-what?" He lifted it slightly, seeing it was still intact from him completing it, its gold luster dull from the lack of light in this void.

"The Millennium Puzzle," the twins said in unison.

"What is it?"

"A key..."

"To this world," Kage finished this time. They always ended each other's sentences. Like they knew what each was going to say. Atem was beginning to find it annoying but he wasn't ready to tell them that.

"It was you I heard in my head before, right?" The twins nodded. "Who are you? Exactly."

"We are beings of this realm..." Hikari started, knowing of course that her brother would continue.

"Who challenge people who are worthy enough to play our game."

"And I still don't know what game this is." The sister continued to stare at the prince, her gaze examining him as though she could see through to his very soul. It gave the red-eyed youth the chills but he tried his best to keep his guard up.

"Do you really think he can do it. He's seems a bit emotional," she whispered so Atem couldn't hear.

"Nonsense. That's what makes it fun for us," Kage answered just as softly, an evil grin showing. Atem glared at them which caught them off guard when they felt the blazing stare.

"You said my father comes here and plays?"

"Yes, he comes to play. He is quite the regular here," the brother answered, a glint in his eye. "He has spoken of you a few times and does quite well at the game."

"You see, there are stakes to this game and he talks about you because..."

"He places you at stake when he plays," They both finished. Atem's face paled. His father would put him on the block so that he could play some stupid game? He was willing to put his last son up as a bet so that he could gamble. Atem felt the knot from earlier starting to grow again. He clutched at his chest, a fistful of his white shirt in his grasp.

"Only sometimes though. And he's obviously won those times," Hikari said softly. She didn't seem want to see him as upset as her brother did.

Atem barely registered what Hikari said. His father was using him. He blinked back tears that tried to make themselves known. He didn't like his father as he was now. Cold, heartless, and abusive. Was it their fault that he was that way? He looked up at the two, a tear escaping it containment.

"Is my father's behavior the way it is because of you?" He voice was shaking, but he tried to keep it together. The brother's face broke into a cruel grin at the sight of the broken male before them, his pain a delicious nectar for them.

"His behavior? You mean when he's in one of his little moods? He's probably that way because he's a sore loser." Kage crossed his arms a moment. "Like we said before, stubborn." Atem shook his head, bringing his hands through his hair in fear so he could feel something. The blackness of the void was suffocating him, making him feel as if there was no air left. His eyes darted about, hoping there was something to look at other then them or the darkness.

"I want to leave," he blurted as he began rubbing his arm.

"But we want to play."

"I will not be him! I want to leave," Atem shouted, his eyes focusing on them once more.

"Atem, just calm down," Hikari soothed, rubbing his arm. He jumped at the touch. He didn't even notice that she had gotten closer. He could have sworn that he had backed away from her awhile ago. Of course, her cold hands weren't helping as he pulled away from her again. "Do you remember your father telling you about a card game?" Atem nodded, making sure she didn't reach to touch him again. "That's the game we play." Atem remembered his father teaching it to him a few times. He had learned quick and earned a real smile from his father. The only one he had seen in only Ra knows how long.

"But I don't want to play your little game. I don't want to be here anymore." His first sentence caused Kage to start laughing. The ruby eyed prince didn't like it. It sounded empty. Why were these people so 'dead?'

"Little? Oh, this is no 'little' game, young one. I really don't think you have any idea what it is."

"And I don't care either," Atem interjected. He didn't think Kage was going to let him go. And Hikari? He still couldn't figure her out. She was like her brother, but she seemed to care at least a bit. It was a good thing. He didn't want to know what would happen if they were both that way. Atem thought he might have some chance of getting out of this mess if he could convince her to let him leave this 'Shadow Realm' as they called it.

"Please let me leave. I don't want anything to do with this," he said, finally letting his tears fall. It was hurting him to hold them back so he just gave up. However, he wouldn't give up on getting out of here. He moved to wipe his tears away, freezing as he heard the sister's emotionless reply.

"Are you afraid of losing?" she asked, surprising him.

"Losing?"

"You have to play if you want to leave," Kage said, victory practically written across his face. "And if you lose, then you will just have to keep playing until you win because otherwise you're not leaving." The prince paused, running over everything he was just told. A mixed look of confusion and relief came over his face, at least glad he wasn't going to be giving anything up.

"I thought there were stakes involved?"

"This is your first time. We do it with everyone. Nobody wins their first game here," Hikari said with no emotion in here voice. The lack of emotion diminished the last bit of hope Atem had of convincing her to let him go.

"Fine," Atem said, defeated. "I'll play your game."

\---

"I am not going to tell him that his son is missing. What if the prince snuck out of the palace walls. He'll have my head." The adviser kept ranting and cursing to himself as he paced back and forth. The guards were searching everywhere, leaving nothing concealed or undone. There was now a search party in the kingdom. The adviser made sure that the Pharaoh was not disturbed and most importantly that he didn't find out.

\---

"So you've never seen these creatures that are summoned by these people?"

"Never," the Pharaoh defended. "If Bakura is the one doing it we'll be lucky if we see him. He is a snake. And he has a partner I believe. Any who've seen Bakura say that there is always a cloaked figure with him." The older man said, taking a quick swig of his drink more out of anger then to quench thirst. Seto remained still, not interested too much in the food that was brought to them as much as he was in their conversation.

"He lives in the outskirts."

"Yes, I know," the older man replied, gritting his teeth a bit. Seto smiled, understanding.

"He's that good," the younger mused, finally giving in and enjoying some of the fruit that was present in the small feast.

"Unfortunately. We've given up on trying to catch him," he spat bitterly. Seto thought a moment, eating some grapes as he did.

"So, then, what are we going to do about it?"

"That, my friend, is a good question," the older Pharaoh mused, leaning forward against his elbows on the table, his brow creasing in anger. "Bakura has long been a thorn in my side. Nothing would make me happier to catch and torment that vermin." Seto watched him intently, feeling a darker aura from the man across from him. Something about him disturbed the younger man, something he was beginning to feel he was better off not knowing about.


End file.
